The Wish
by ClareTurner
Summary: Sasuke makes a wish on a shooting star that changes his past and present. Prologue and Epilogue will be based on last chapter of the manga. rated M for lemons
1. Prologue

The Wish

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. In honor of the ending and SasuSaku being known as cannon now I am going to write this fic. I was thinking about what would have happened if Sasuke told Sakura earlier how he felt. This is what I came up with. Keep in mind this story is an alternate ending if Sasuke could gain a better ending. Enjoy!

Rating: This is rated M because of the lemons. I am emphasizing on the passion that Sasuke has for Sakura and his want for restoring his clan.

Prologue

A 27 year old Sasuke Uchiha finally came home after another mission. He missed his family but he knew these long journeys were all part of her reconciliation with Konoha and himself. He walked into his house hidden within a tree and was almost knocked over by his adorable seven year old daughter.

"Daddy!" Sarada exclaimed. Sasuke smiled at the little girl and knelt down to hug her.

"I missed you little one." He said hugging her with her one arm as tight as he could. "Have you taken good care of your mother?"

"Of course daddy! She always misses you too much though. And Bolt has been really getting annoying. He was doing graffiti on the Hokage Mountain again! Hn… I want to kick his ass!"

Her father chuckled nervously. She reminded him of himself when he was younger wanting to always beat Naruto.

"Sasuke! You're home!" Sakura's voice came from the entrance.

"Sakura!" He said standing up and pulling her in close for a very passionate kiss.

"ehch…" Sarada said walking out of the room. "I'm going to do my homework…" She mumbled.

Sakura giggled. "She's so embarrassed."

"Yes I know." He smiled down at her. "I missed you both so much."

"I know you did. We miss you too. I wish you could stay home longer."

"You know why I have to keep leaving like this Sakura." He frowned walking into their living room while holding Sakura's hand. "I still feel like the village cannot forgive me and I cannot forgive myself."

"I understand, I just… I feel like we could give little Sarada a little brother or sister but you come and then you leave. We hardly find time to ourselves and when we do have time together I never get pregnant." Sakura pouted.

Sasuke gave a sad smile and poked her in the forehead. "You know I think you are so adorable when you pout."

Sakura huffed a little and went into the kitchen to make their supper. Sasuke sighed and went to see his daughter. He smiled as he watched her work so hard on her studies. It reminded him of how he used to be along with his brother. He wished things could have gone on differently. Sakura was right. He wanted her to have a little sibling because he knew how special it was to have siblings. Sakura was raised an only child and even though he and Naruto lived most of their lives as orphans Sakura had also been lonely because of it. She had no one to rival with other than Ino. Sakura had told Sasuke plenty of times before they got married that she wanted to have more than one child to save that child from the loneliness she felt. It wasn't as bad as he and Naruto but it was still there.

"Sarada, do you want me to help with anything?"

"No, it's ok dad." She said not looking up from her book.

Sasuke nodded and walked into the kitchen to find Sakura crying. He frowned and hugged her from behind. "I'm sorry. If it makes you feel any better I asked Naruto to let me take off. I'll stay home as much as I can ok?"

Sakura nodded and hugged her husband. She leaned up to kiss him and as he kissed her back he felt that familiar lust feeling he always felt when he was with his wife. He pulled her closer and pushed her gently against the wall with his body. She moaned quietly and wrapped her arms around him lustfully.

"Sasuke… dinner…"

"Can wait… I've missed you." He said kissing her neck.

"Sa…Sarada… what if she walks in…"

"That's what locks are for. Besides we conceived her on this counter." He smirked.

Sakura smirked as they started kissing more and more passionately. She helped him take off his cloak as he lifted her dress with one hand. She wrapped around him pulling him closer as she felt him enter her slowly. He groaned lustfully as he felt her warmth around his member. He had missed this every time he was away. He thrusted himself in and out of her hard and slow but picked up the pace just to hear his wife moan his name louder and louder until he had to kiss her to keep her daughter from hearing her. Soon he came inside of her hard as he kept himself inside of her for a few minutes while kissing her.

"I love you." He said to her as he kissed her forehead.

She smiled and kissed him again. "I love you too Sasuke." They straightened up and got dressed again. Sasuke went into their bedroom to take a small nap while Sakura made dinner.

A few days past and life in the Uchiha house was lively for a change. Sasuke spent as much time with his family as he could. He didn't like leaving but he knew that his role was to make sure the peace within all the nations stayed the way it should be and if anything was off to report it. To do so he had to travel around making sure it happened. Not to mention he found out that Itachi had a child named Yukin. He lived with the nin-cats and his mother so he didn't want to move in with he and Sakura but Sasuke had to make sure he was safe and well taken care of. Far too quickly his days off were gone. He kissed his family goodbye once more and hoped that the next time he saw them Sakura would have a round belly once more. As he laid down at his camp to sleep one night he looked up at the stars and wondered if Sakura and Sarada would be looking at those same stars.

He was away a few months already and he was on his way back home with a report saying everything was fine. As he watched the stars he saw a shooting star. Something he hadn't seen in a while. He closed his eyes and thought about a wish. He thought about it long and hard. What could he possibly wish for? There were so many things that he had no idea what to wish. He knew it was a long shot but Itachi told him one day when he was a kid that shooting stars have the tendency of coming true if he wished for the right thing. He finally thought of one. It was a long shot of coming true because it was in the past. Something he should have said so long ago. The one moment he regretted.

"I wish that I could go back and tell Sakura how I felt before I ever left Konoha." He whispered to himself. He opened his eyes sadly and turned over to fall asleep. What he did not know is that the next day he would wake up and the dream he has beforehand would have been his new past and new destiny.


	2. First Time

Author's Note: To eleviate any confusion this chapter is when Sasuke's past changes. From this moment on is what would have happened if he told Sakura how he had felt so long ago.

Chapter 1: First Time

Sasuke was once again standing in front of Sakura on his way out of the village at the age of thirteen. She had just confessed to him her love. Sasuke looked down. He felt the same. He always had since he was five years old. This was why he was leaving. He had do protect her. If he lost her because of Itachi he didn't know what he would do. Not to mention if he did not go with them he feared they would come and kill her. He refused to lose the ones he loved again.

"Sakura…" he said slowly. He sighed and took a deep breath before turning around and kissing her suddenly. Her tears stained his face and her body was confused at first until she slowly eased and wrapped her arms around his neck. He pulled her in closer to him as he sat on the bench as her legs spread onto either side of his hips.

"Sasuke….kun?" she asked finally taking her face away from his and gasping for a breath.

"I'm sorry Sakura." He began. "The truth is that I've loved you since I was five years old. You didn't know but I had some flowers from my mother's garden and I tried to give it to you but I choked when my elder brother found me out. I know I push you away but it's all because I want to protect you. I'm so afraid of losing you too. I don't want my brother or any other enemy to take you away from me. I promise I will come home. The moment I know it is safe I will come home and I want to restore my clan with you. But I can't fulfill that plan here. Please understand I'm trying to protect you. I love you too. I always have."

Sakura looked down at Sasuke with even more tears. She didn't know what to say. All she could do was lean down to kiss him again. He opened his mouth and used his tongue to explore hers and massage her tongue as well. This time she realized something that made her blush. She could feel through Sasuke's pants that he wanted her. It made her aroused at the very thought of it. She wanted him too. She always had. She moved her hips so that she pushed herself onto his hardness. He moaned with pleasure and started moving his hips to push into her warmth.

"I want you." Sasuke whispered as he slowly went under her dress to pull down her shorts slowly.

Sakura moaned as he kissed her neck and moved her own hands down to free his very hard erection. It was the first time she had ever felt on in her own hands. She had studied the anatomy in school obviously but she had never had this experience. She rubbed it with her hands until she heard a very satisfied moan from Sasuke. She soon felt Sasuke's fingers entering her womanhood and rubbing against her clitoris. This felt so much better than the few times she experimented on herself. Someone else's touch made it feel so much better.

Sasuke pulled Sakura's waist closer and the two were soon one. Sakura winced at the sudden pain but as Sasuke laid her down on the bench and started pumping in and out of her it felt so much better.

"Sasuke…" She moaned in his ear as he kissed her neck lustfully. Her moans seemed to make him go faster and harder. Her moans became screams and Sasuke had to kiss her so that no one else would hear. Soon the two teens climaxed together and held each other close as if they never wanted to leave each other's side again.

After a few minutes they got up and got dressed straightening themselves up.

"Sasuke-kun… I want to come with you. Please let me. I can't let you do this alone." She said finally.

"Sakura… I can't. But thank you." He said hugging her once more as he knocked her out while doing so. He laid her on the bench and kissed her forehead.

"I'm sorry Sakura. I promise I will come home once everything is settled. I love you." He said before leaving Konoha forever.


	3. reppercussions

Chapter 2: Repercussions

About three weeks later, Sakura woke up suddenly and ran to her bathroom to throw up. This was a very new development. From what she knew she didn't eat anything unusual and there was no diseases going around.

"Sakura, are you alright?" her mom asked from outside the door.

"Yea… I'm fine mom…" she said flushing the toilet and brushing her teeth.

She went back to her room and got dressed. She felt fine until she looked at her calendar. She kept track of her menstrual period on there in case of an emergency. She realized she had not had it in two weeks. If it was any other situation she would have just passed it off as stress… but then she remembered that she had lost her virginity to Sasuke before he left her on that bench…

_Oh no… what…what am I going to do if I am?_ She thought to herself. She went on her day trying to forget about it. Until she had a very strange craving for lunch. She wanted dango in tomato soup. That combination was not usually one that was popular. It was unlike her to crave something like that. It just made her realize that the possibility of her being pregnant was there.

Tsunade gave her a mission to retrieve a scroll from someone and report back. It was an easy C mission and she passed it pretty well. She made a pit stop into a clinic to talk to a doctor in the town about getting tested and sure enough she was pregnant. She sighed and went on her way to return home only to find that it was raining hard. She went to an Inn and bought a room for the night. She was tired and didn't have the energy to return to Konoha in the rain. Especially now that she knew she was pregnant. She wanted to delay her return as much as possible. She knew she was not allowed to do missions if she was pregnant and she knew she would make her parents very unhappy. Especially if the baby's father was now a missing-nin. She looked around but all the table seemed to be full except for a table where a man was sitting with a black cloak. He was sitting alone and seemed to be very depressed. He had long black hair tied in the back and the same dark eyes that Sasuke had. Panic began to bite at her when she realized that he had a cloak that looked like one of the Akatsuki. The man must have been Itachi Uchiha.

She held her stomach now worried. She knew what he had done to Sasuke and he was the reason he left in the first place. If he knew about the baby what would he do? She decided to try and be calm but a drunken man came up to her.

"Hey pretty girl, want some fun with me?" he asked with a slur.

"No, piss off ok? I'm not having a very good day."

"Oh come on, You look like a nice girl I can show you a good time." He said as he slapped her butt. Before she could even react Itachi was behind him and pushed him off.

"The girl said no. Back off." He said to him and walked back to his table. The man scurried off and Sakura looked at Itachi stunned.

"What?" Itachi asked her.

"You… you stopped that guy…"

"Yes…and?"

"You're…You're Itachi. I know those eyes. Sasuke has those eyes. You have that cloak right next to you… Why would you do that?"

"I'm off duty. It's my birthday so they gave me the day off. I'm not your enemy today." He said drinking a cup of sake straight and pouring another.

"R…right… There's…nowhere else to sit… can I sit here?"

"Do what you wish." He said sadly drinking another cup. When he finished the bottle he ordered another. He offered some to Sakura.

"No…th…that's ok… I'm only thirteen…"

"I started when I was fourteen. One cup won't hurt."

"N…no…" she said holding her stomach absentmindedly. "Its ok…"

Itachi saw the gesture and nodded. The two sat silently after Sakura ordered food. It was so strange that he was not attacking her. If he was so bad than why would he simply sit here?

"Can…can I ask you something?" she asked.

"Hm?"

"Why… why would you save me? Sasuke left because he wanted to get strong enough to beat you. He said you killed his entire clan. He hates you. You killed your own family. You left Konoha and are our enemy. As a kounichi of Konoha I should take you in… Why would you help me?"

"How are you connected to my brother?" he asked obviously avoiding her questions.

"That's… well… he… was part of my squad…" she said again not knowing she was holding her stomach.

"Is that child his?"

Sakura gasped. This was when she realized she was holding he stomach on impulse. She sighed and nodded. She knew there was no way to hide it from him. But something made her want to tell him. She couldn't put her finger on it.

"Then you must be the one he tried to give flowers to when he was five." He said with a smirk fingering his cup.

"He… he told me about that…" she said giving a small smile. "But why would you remember that if you're such a bad guy?"

"Why are you out on a mission when you should clearly be home to protect my niece or nephew?" He retorted.

Sakura frowned. "I only just found out. Honestly I'm afraid to tell anyone. Sasuke is a missing nin now… and my parents won't approve I know it."

Itachi frowned while staring into his cup. "I may be able to help you."

"Why should I trust you?" Sakura asked not letting down her guard.

"Because whether you believe me or not I do not wish to harm my family. If you promise not to say a word of it to anyone, not even my little brother, I will tell you why I want to help protect you and your baby. There are more dangers in Konoha for that baby than me." He said looking at Sakura with serious eyes.

"F…fine… I promise I will not tell anyone. What's going on?"

Itachi sighed and downed another cup. "It all started with my father. When I was young he could tell just how genius I was. I graduated the academy when I was only seven years of age, activated my sharingan at age of 8, and became chunin at the age of 10 and then I was chosen to become ANBU only a few months after that. My father was the head of the Uchiha clan. Our clan was given the police force and a compound outside of the village because the Third Hokage's elder Danzo blamed us for the Nine Tails' attack. My father had gatherings of our clan and using me as a spy planned on creating a coup." He paused while taking another sip.

"What? But… no one knew about that…"

"And that is how my father wanted it." He explained. "However, Danzo also saw my potential. He used my loyalty to Konoha as a means to his end. He had me spy on my own clan and report to him. I was a double agent but my loyalty lay with keeping the village safe. Eventually the only way they thought was needed was to force me to wipe out my entire clan. Even Sasuke."

"What? That's not fair… he didn't know anything."

"Exactly. I loved my little brother more than anything. They were originally going to get a team of ANBU to destroy them all. Even Sasuke. I could not let that happen. And so, Danzo gave me ultimatum. He told me that I must do the entire task myself and become a villain and enemy of the village all to save my little brother, or have a team of ANBU wipe them all out. I had no choice in the matter. The only way to do it was to do the task myself. I made Sasuke think that I did all of this simply because of a whim and to test my ability. Before I killed my father he told me to look out for Sasuke. So after the task was over I reported to the Third Hokage and told him that if Sasuke was harmed in any way I would go to the other nations and tell them what they had done. I returned to Konoha after his death to warn Danzo that I was still alive and that if he tried anything he would live to regret it." Itachi ended his tale by coughing. Sakura went over to help him but he pushed her away. When he put his hand down she saw that he had coughed up blood. "Don't worry about me. I have a disease killing me. You don't need to worry about it."

Sakura frowned and nodded. "Ok, I trust you. What exactly can you do to help me?"

"I have a place where someone can help raise your child without those in Konoha finding out about them."

"How?"

"Have you ever been to the place where the Nin-cats live?"

"Yes. We were on a mission there once."

"Alright. They have a very close relationship to the Uchiha clan. I will tell them ahead of time. Take one or two friends with you that you trust deeply. You must tell the Hokage that you need some time off for personal time. You can stay there until the child is born and afterward until you are well enough to go back. You can go visit your child any time you want and once you all are gone I will be able to go take care of them as well. I understand your situation and I just want to help. It's the least I can do for my niece or nephew."

Sakura smiled as tears soon escaped her eyes. She didn't want to leave her child but after what she had found out about Danzo she did not want to raise her baby in the village if he was there. She knew the nin-cats would keep her child safe until Sasuke came home. She went over and hugged Itachi.

"Thank you so much Itachi-san. I promise I will not tell anyone."

"No, thank you. At least now I know that I can take care of my niece or nephew. What is your name by the way?"

"Sakura. Sakura Haruno."

"It was nice to meet you Sakura." Itachi said with a smile.

The two talked for a little while until it was time for bed. Sakura woke up the next day to find Itachi gone. She was sad that she could not see him again but she knew it was for the best. She gathered her things and traveled back to Konoha.


End file.
